James Sturm
James Sturm is the husband of Marie Sturm and is the father of 2 sons Alex and Rokaze Sturm, and is also Doryu Kaminari's stepfather. He also counts as the second protagonist of the Thunderblaster D series. Appearance James' superhero outfit has a yellowish-orange underwear and chestplate with the Halo Boomerang symbol on it, light yellow shoulderpads, brown bodysuit is underneath the armor, cream-colored cape, light yellow gloves and boots with straps on each side. James has a belt that holds his Light Sword. James has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Personality James is a warm-hearted man with years of experince and has a no-nonsense approach to training and teaching others. He dislikes desrespect and excessive use of swearing, and others doing something that he doesn't accept in his household. He is a peaceful, nature loving Thunder Guardian who loves to surprise his wife Marie with everything he can think of, like going on festivals and vacations. When looking for Shiro, he refuses to accept the fact that Shiro might be dead, as he believes that he is still alive out there. James can get sick by breathing gas fumes, leading him to cough uncontrollably and even vomit. This requires urgent care and means long hospital visits. He is allergic to anything that has peanuts in it, means he doesn't eat peanut better or some candies that has the ingredient at all. He is also allergic to mold. He has phobias and nightmares about his wife, children, Doryu or even himself getting involved in accidents, car wrecks or even having the same curse like Shiro has, before fighting against Raiki. Summary James Sturm is a veteran Thunder Guardian with lots of experience of fighting and disciplining throughout the years and is the closest friend of Shiro Kaminari. James survives with his wife Marie, two children Alexander and Rokaze, and Shiro's son Doryu Kaminari, who is staying with the Sturms since he went missing during battle and hasn't returned. When he sees either his kids or Doryu doing something that they're not supposed to do, seeing it as a sign of disrespect, he gives them a warning before taking their privileges away. The most notable case is that Doryu went to Shiro's castle without proper permission, forcing the teen to return home. He trains Doryu and his children to fight, and teaching them about what's good and what isn't good. His only weapon is the Light Sword, he refuses to use it for evil. Weaponry James' mean weapon is the Light Sword. It has a scubbard that looks like the end of the Kendo stick. He lets others (including his children and stepson) use the Light Sword with the Scubbard on while training. Overdrive Attack Pulse Wave When the blade of the Light Sword glows, it means it's time for the Overdrive Attack, the Pulse Wave. He shoves the blade into the ground, turning it to a floor of electromagnetic shock, electrocuting the enemy. The attack only works on the ground but can't be used in mid-air. Love Pulse (Team Overdrive Attack) James and Marie's team overdrive attack. James and Marie kisses each other before they shove their weapons into the ground. It's a combanation of James' Pulse Wave and Marie's Divine Shock. Category:Thunder Guardians Category:Sturm Family Category:German Nationality